


Fire Back

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great love is wild and passionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Back

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written for Spring '09's [](http://community.livejournal.com/seasonal_spuffy/profile)[**seasonal_spuffy**](http://community.livejournal.com/seasonal_spuffy/).

Spike: Great love is wild and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes.  
Buffy: Until there's nothing left. Love like that doesn't last.

 

 

Fire Back

 

She is Light that beckons the burn,

He is Darkness, a mystifying seduction;

She is Righteousness, strong and true,

He is Hers, true to only one.

 

She is Sorrow, heartbreak retreating,

He is Hunger, heart forever seeking;

She rejects and pushes away,

He accepts and steals what may.

 

Dancing in shadows, yin to the yang,

The Chase leaves them frantic.

As she fell into his Darkness,

So he clawed towards her Light,

 

Till she sees his light reflected,

Till she feels the love ignited,

Till she reaches out unguarded,

Till the fire burns ever brighter,

 

Consuming all his darkness,

Burning away his pale mystery;

Leaving memory of love and flame,

Nothing more shall remain


End file.
